


Blaze

by FreyReh



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CS AU: Princess Emma pulls one over the pirate Captain Hook. Suddenly, his revenge on Rumpelstiltskin isn't looking as promising as getting payback...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

  


  


Dis: I don’t own OUAT (manip above made by me!)  
Note: Just a thought I’ve had for a while… a lot of AU’s have Princess Emma magicless and sometimes useless… I’ve decided to _not_ have it that way… Here is what I think could happen if the pirate and princess had _really_ met in the EF-originally a one-shot I posted on tumblr some time ago. Decided that perhaps a sequel is in order after rereading it again today! :)

.

.

.

His revenge was upon him. He could taste it. Sightings of the crocodile that had taken his love and his hand have been increasing in this part of the realm. For over 300 years he’s searched, and now he was in the territory of Snow White and Prince Charming. To say that he was rather impressed with the fight their traveling vessel had put up was an understatement, but he’d eventually overrun the ship. Though his revenge was upon him, his crew still needed to eat. To eat they still needed to steal and pillage unsuspecting ships such as this with lacking firepower.  _  
_

“Smee!”

“Yes Captain?”

“What did you find?” he asked, eyes traveling over those huddled around the deck, heads down. His gaze kept stalling on a figure with a blue cloak over her head. He saw strands of golden curls peeking out from under the hood and for some reason he had a strong urge to look at her face. He shook the temptation away as his second mate spoke. He had no time for a dalliance. Not with the Crocodile so close.

“Not much. Some silks to trade and some expensive pieces of art that will fetch a good price.”

“Something doesn’t sit right with me,” said Captain Hook, walking around the huddled masses. Finally, he stopped before the woman again and he reached out with his hook to pull the hood off her head. Three men suddenly converged on him and he barely had time to grip his sword before blocking the first blow. He’d have a long, and LOUD conversation with his men later about properly frisking their captives. He sliced at the stomach of one and blocked a swipe of a sword aimed at his face. When blood splattered on the onlookers from a direct hit from the hilt of his sword to the face of a guard, the mystery woman lowered her hood.

“ENOUGH!” Her shout even had Captain Hook pausing in his attack on the guard that was now on his knees, struggling to breathe with a broken nose trickling blood. “Enough… Please.”

“Quite demanding for a lass surrounded by pirates,” said Hook, eyeing her up and down. “You are either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. Perhaps both?”

“I am Princess Emma Charming and you will speak to me with some semblance of respect,” she ordered, jade eyes narrowing upon him.

“Oh ho ho! Look here, boys! A princess!” shouted Hook, making his crew shout with mirth. “How do I know this is not some sort of trickery?”

She held up her hand to show a ring on her finger. Curious he caught her hand with his hook, pressing his sword to the shuffling guard still on his knees, and glanced down at the ring. His blue eyes widened when seeing the royal crest and he looked her over once more. Her dress was of a fine make, a green silk with jewel embellishments. Her cloak looked expensive as well and it wasn’t until now that he noticed the silver tiara in her hair.

“Let them go and you won’t come to any harm,” she said softly, and the pirates laughed once more, including Hook.

“Harm? I do believe the ones in peril are you and your friends here, love,” he said, sheathing his sword and grinning while crossing his arms over his chest.

“You harm me, or them, and my parents will come after you with the full force of their army,” said Emma.

“Dwarves and pixies?” asked Hook mockingly, earning chuckles from his crew. “Oh the  _horror_.”

Emma scowled and Hook grinned before reaching out and grabbing her arm. Those around them howled in rage but she held up her hands to calm them. He had to hand it to the lass. She was great at keeping the servants and her guards in check. He’d hate to have to slice open the throat of someone willing to try and save the princess.

“You will be coming with me. I have a feeling your ransom will keep our bellies full and our chambers filled with whores for quite some time.”

_‘After I enact my revenge that is,’_  he thought to himself. Like he’d thought before, he hadn’t the time to deal with anyone or anything else other than the Crocodile. However, the thought of the random was not only lovely to him, but boosted the moral of his crew all the more.

“You’re disgusting,” said Emma, scrunching her nose.

“Pirate,” he whispered in her ear, closing his eyes to inhale the sweet scent of her hair. “However this pirate wouldn’t mind seeing what sort of treasures are beneath this dress of yours.”

“Let them go,” said Emma, looking up at him. “You have what you want just let them go.”

“I planned on it. I may be a pirate but I don’t kill unless the need arises…” Hook looked down at one of the guards. “Like this fellow…” Still holding Emma by tucking her against his hooked arm, he brought his sword up under the guard’s chin. “Just about took my head off. Perhaps I should return the favor?”

“Please don’t,” said Emma softly and his mistake was looking down at her. She was beautiful, with her golden waves dancing in the breeze, her fair skin pinking in the sun. His eyes watched her lips move and he suddenly wanted to know what she tasted like. Bloody hell what was wrong with him? “You’ve done enough!”

“Fine,” said Hook, much to his crew’s disappointment. “But on one condition.”

“What?”

“Tonight you dine in my chambers…” He grinned, nuzzling at her neck even though she craned it away. “…and share my bed.”

Jeers and cheers filled the air as pirates celebrated their captain’s audacity. Bloody hell the woman was enchanting him. Had to be. One moment ago he cared not a bit about taking a woman and now suddenly the thought of rutting her into the mattress with that tiara atop her head was more tempting than running the Crocodile through with a sword. He wanted her, and he would have her: oh, not by force. He wasn’t a monster. Never did he ever have to do more than wink at a wench to get her to spread her legs. This princess on the other hand, would take more time, but he always did love a challenge. He still wanted to kill the Crocodile, but until he collected the ransom of the princess, he had plenty of time to woo her in his bed. The guards tried to stand again after hearing his offer but Emma shook her head. She then turned to the pirate captain. Her emerald eyes met his sapphire and both of them chose to ignore the jolt they both felt upon the contact.

“Deal.” Pirates whooped as they hauled cargo over their backs to board back onto their vessel. Hook went to guide her but she planted her feet. He frowned but she looked at the captain of the merchant ship she had ridden on for the fun of it that day. “I wish to tell him a message to my parents. Will you allow me that?”

“Very well…”

Emma went to the captain and Hook watched as she spoke in a whisper. She then hugged the captain before walking to Hook. He grinned at her and without warning lifted her over his shoulder. She screeched as he went to the railing and he gave her bottom a sharp smack.

“There, there, lass,” he said, striding across to the Jolly Roger on a long plank. “Enjoy the ride while you can.”

The Jolly released the merchant ship and Hook set Emma down and together they watched as the royal vessel turned into nothing but a dot on the horizon.

.

.

.

Emma sighed, knowing that enough time had passed, and looked up at the pirate. She wasn’t sure what this jolt of awareness was that she had around him, but she wasn’t about to stick around to find out. She needed to get back to the merchant ship and warn her parents that pirates were in their waters. Today was supposed to be a day of fun. She’d talked Captain O'Riley into taking her and her brother Leo onto the ship for a short sail to the neighboring kingdom to trade. Thankfully, her brother had not been noticed like she had, otherwise there would be two royals in trouble instead of just her. Thankfully, she could take care of herself.

“I have a question for you, Captain.”

“Aye?” Gods but his voice was tantalizing. He was quite handsome, and the twinkle in his eye as he looked at her sent heat through her body. It was as if the Gods were testing her resolve. A small, VERY small part of her wanted to see just what it would be like to have a pirate in her bed. She shook that thought away, however, because pirates were not to be romanticized.

“How much do you know about my family?” she asked, twisting her hair around her finger in a way she’s seen her handmaidens do with knights and visiting princes. She bit her lower lip and she fought the smile that wanted to form when she saw his eyes drift to her mouth. He wanted her as much as she wanted him and she would use it to her advantage.

“Enough,” he said, licking his lips.

“That my parents were true loves?” she asked, leaning forward slightly, chest sticking out from under the cloak. She was close enough to smell the leather of his coat, the rum on his lips, and to see the flecks of various shades of blue in his eyes.

“I stopped believing in that a long time ago,” he said seriously, reaching out to caress her cheek with the back of his hand, eyes not on her breasts but on her face. A lock of blonde hair flew across her cheek and he tucked it behind her ear, fingertips sending sizzling sparks along her lobe.“Why all the questions?”

  


“It is said that the product of true love can have certain… Gifts?” she said, hands reaching out to land on his chest, sliding over the material of his vest.

“Gifts?” he asked, eyes hooded, but interest piqued.

“ _Aye_ ,” she said mockingly before pushing him roughly against the chest. He stumbled down, and looked up in time to see dual flames in her hands. “I’m sorry, Captain, but I don’t plan on being a pirate’s whore or ransom anytime soon.”

The fireballs were launched toward the mast and sails. Crew’s cries filled the air as they searched for water to put out the flames that were spreading quickly on the sails. Immediately smoke filled the air, the fire roaring as it spread, heat pressing into their skin.

“WENCH!” he shouted.

“ _Princess_ ,” she clarified as he launched to his feet to try and subdue her but she put out a hand and soon his back was pressed against the door leading down to the crew’s quarters. She leaned up against him and a small part of him was a little turned on at the feel of her body so close to his. She knew this due to the bulge in his pants that was evident as she pressed into him. Her jade eyes were filled with mischief and her lips were up in a smirk. Now, she was having a little fun, something she’d been missing. “Now, now, Captain. No need to get hostile.”

.

.

.

“You will pay for this,” he growled, at this point just sick and tired of magic. Magic had taken his love away and now it was taking his home. He’d been careless. He’d let her beauty blind him, her status. He hadn’t expected a princess to act like… Like… A blasted  _pirate_!

“Hm, no, I don’t think so,” she said. She paused and before he could say anything, she pressed her lips to his. It was a quick, but passionate kiss that had him forgetting for a moment that his ship was on fire. Then, she pulled back, hooded eyes blinking away the lust he saw. Then, the minx giggled before twisting her arms above her head and vanishing in a puff of white smoke. Probably back onto that blasted merchant ship.

**_“SEVEN HELLS!”_  **shouted Hook, looking up at his burning ship. His home. His livelihood. Thoughts of revenge against the Crocodile suddenly weren’t as persistent as wanting that royal princess to pay not only for burning his ship but for pulling one over on him. It isn’t until later, when the fires were out and the spare sails were being attached that he found something glinting on the deck. Bending he picked up a tiara with two kissing swans decorating the silver trinket. He looked in the direction the merchant ship had gone, blue eyes blazing with fury as his thumb trailed over the headpiece. “I’ll find you…”

**TBC** …


	2. Two

Emma was sitting at her window with the sheer curtains pulled back so she could stare at the kingdom her parents have told her again and again would one day be hers. The sun was high in the bright blue sky and in the distance she saw large ships pulling into the ports of the small town below. There was to be a ball tonight to celebrate her brother’s birthday. Friends and families were traveling from many regions to come celebrate. They traveled in large fleets, aware that Regina still had influence across the lands. Despite her parents having banished her to the Shadowlands, she has been known to lash out during occasions such as this. Regina refused to let anyone be happy as she suffered the karma that had been dealt to her from her choices while living the rest of her life in isolation with only those she forced at her side by taking their hearts. Her parents tried binding her magic once and though it weakened her she still managed to escape their prisons. 

After her failed dark curse her parents had given up on Emma’s step-grandmother. Regina still blamed Emma’s mother for everything that’s happened to her in her life, including the death of her father despite Regina being the one to crush the man’s heart. She even branched out at times, and attacked Emma to get at Snow.

Emma remembered, on her fourth birthday, a gift coming wrapped in purple paper and delivered to her room by servants she hadn’t known. She hadn’t known better and opened the box, unaware that the ‘servants’ were agents of the Queen, only to be attacked by a beast. Her screams had her parents running to her room. Only, when they burst into her room, the beast was surrounded by her magic and frozen in place. That was when they knew she was special and knew that if anyone other than their most trusted friends knew of this magic she would be an even larger target to those like the Dark One and Regina.

Her mother had been furious the day Emma returned with Leo from the pirate attack. Furious that she’d let her magic be shown. But Emma had lifted her chin and proclaimed that she did it to protect her brother and that she would do it again. The Captain, Guards, and other crew of the merchant ship had been surprised to see her come back to the ship in a white cloud of magic. Emma saw the fear in their eyes... Magic had destroyed so much in this land because of Regina and the Dark One... Emma knew she would be feared for her gifts... Her parents even feared her at times, and though they said keeping her behind locked doors was for HER protection... Sometimes Emma wondered if they also thought keeping her here was for other’s protection as well. 

Emma looked away from the window and smiled as her mother’s dearest friend, and the person she considered her aunt, walked in. Ruby had always been by her side and a person to talk to when it came to Emma’s downfalls when it came to controlling her powers. Ruby and her wife Mulan were the two people Emma ran to when she was feeling down. Mulan had trained Emma to fight in secrecy, as a way to vent her aggression her father had always refused to do under Snow’s wish that her daughter be a princess and not a warrior. The hypocrisy was not lost to Emma, who’d heard stories of how good her mother had been with a bo and arrows. Emma had felt at ease, knowing Mulan’s weapon could guard against magic... So any accidental magical burst had been deflected but it hadn’t taken Emma long to learn to control her powers in a way even the Blue Fairy failed to do with Snow’s pleas. 

As well as a wicked right cross that could put any man down on his back. 

“Ruby!”

“Hello my Emma,” said Ruby, extending out her arms, wrapping them around the Princess. “How are you?”

“I am well, and you?”

“I am also well.” Ruby frowned, pulling back to tuck a piece of stray hair behind Emma’s hair. “How are you, really? I heard about the pirates last week.”

“Did my mother rant to you as well?” asked Emma, stepping away. “What was I supposed to do? Let them take Leo? Hurt Leo? I don’t regret it, Ruby.”

“And you shouldn’t,” said Ruby with a nod. “You did what I, and even Snow, would have done. She just worries...”

“Sometimes I feel more like a burden than her daughter. Sometimes I wonder, if my father had put me in the cabinet before they stopped the curse, what my life would be like.”

“Emma,” scolded Ruby. “How could you say such things?”

Emma sighed then nodded. “You are right. I am sorry.”

Ruby nodded before heading to Emma’s wardrobe. “You mother sent me up here to see how you were fairing in getting ready.” She eyed Emma and smirked. “Not so well I see.”

“I hate these parties, Ruby. I understand it’s Leo’s birthday but... I feel like I’ll be fending off marriage proposals tonight instead of eating cakes.”

“Well then,” said Ruby. “Let us make you look so beautiful that every man you say no to tonight will go home in tears.”

Emma laughed. “Well, when you put it that way...”

.

.

.

“Captain?”

“Yes, Smee?”

“Do you think it wise to-” Smee swallowed deeply as a sharp hook flashed before his eyes, the tip of it dangerously close to his jugular. 

“Are you questioning my orders, Smee?” asked Hook dangerously. 

“N-No.”

“Good.” Hook stepped back, detaching his hook and instead putting on a fake hand. He then walked to the mirror and studied his reflection. Gone were all the signs of being a pirate. Instead, he looked like a Duke. Or a Lord. Perhaps he could even pass off as a Prince with the clothes he’d stolen from a nearby ship. He kept a few of his trophy rings on, the rubies and emeralds showcasing the wealth that would be accepted here. “You know the plan...”

“Wait for your signal. You distract the princess...”

“Aye, and when I get the magical cuff on her, you help me take her before she alerts her guards.” Hook lifted the cuff he was speaking of, pocketing it in the navy blue dress jacket. “The Queen was quite specific on her demands.”

“Captain, can we take the Queen at her word?”

Hook had reached out to Regina after his dealings with Emma. She’d been quite pleased to hear that she had magic and offered him a deal. If he could get her Emma... She could get him a way to defeat the Dark One once and for all. Apparently, the Dark One had done some misdeeds to the Queen that had her wanting some payback for the Crocodile. She insisted she knew where he kept his dagger and that she could take him there. So long as he brought her Emma. He hoped to use the Princess to get her kingdom back.

“Perhaps not, Smee, but she is my best chance to getting my revenge,” said Hook. “With her help, I just might kill that Crocodile.”

“Your papers, Captain, for the ball.”

“Ah, yes, and the gift for the boy? One must not show up without a gift.”

“Uh...”

“Smee...” Hook closed his eyes. “Did you forget the gift?”

“I...” Smee jumped as Hook slammed his hand down on his desk. “I can go find something right away!”

“Forget that.” Hook’s eyes traveled around his quarters until coming to a compass. He sighed before taking it. It had belonged to his brother, but if plans went as he wanted them to, he wouldn’t need it. “This will do.”

“But Captain, that belonged to your-”

“I’m more than aware of who it belonged to, Smee.”

Hook pocketed the compass before leaving his room.

He had a princess to capture.

.

.

.

“Emma!”

Emma smiled as her brother came running to her. She knelt and opened her arms to hug him closely. Behind him stood her parents, looking happy, and Emma offered them a smile before looking to Leo. 

“Hello little brother.”

“I’m not so little anymore. I’m now ten!”

“That you are,” said Emma. “Are you ready for your party?”

“A saw a horse at the gates. Do you think it’s mine?”

“Well, there is only one way to find out,” said Emma, standing straight, offering her hand. 

Together they walked, Prince and Princess, wearing similar colors clothes. While his green jacket was fitting for the prince, her green dress definitely indicated that she was a princess. Ruby had chosen it, the smooth lines of the bodice acceptable to Emma who was never a fan of the contraption. The skirts flared at her hips slightly. She’d left her hair down, it curling naturally, and Ruby had put pins in to keep it in place. She frowned while touching the top of her head, missing the crown that had been made for her long ago. She’d lost it during the pirate attack. It was lost to her now, probably bartered in some port, hopefully far away from here.

“You look beautiful, Emma,” said her mother.

“Indeed she does,” said her father, beaming, making Emma smile. Together the family walked through the double doors to greet their guests. Everyone cheered and the music started, and soon everyone was enjoying conversation, food, wine, and dancing. “Emma! Come meet Count Dukard and his son...”

Emma sighed. She was in for a long night. 

.

.

.

He’d been watching her for some time. She was beautiful, he’d admit that, and there was something about her smile that had him almost entranced by her. Oh, not the fake ones for all those who asked for a dance, but the real ones that seemed to be reserved for her brother, a woman named Ruby, and other close friends of her. He watched as she looked around before blending to the wall of the room and he smiled, flicking the tip of his nose to signal Smee to follow, before shadowing her to the balcony. She leaned over the stone railing and sighed and he used that moment to clear his throat and make his presence known. She tensed, sighed, then turned around to face him. Her eyes widened in surprise when seeing who stood behind her then narrowed. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I come in peace, Miladay.”

She gave a very unladylike snort. “Yeah right.”

“Truly. I heard of your brother’s birthday and came to pay my respects.”

“You’re a pirate,” she said with a quirk of her brow. 

“Well, perhaps I’d wanted to see you again,” he said, voice softening, showing a lot more Killian Jones than Captain Hook. 

“Really?” she said, skeptical, and he had to give her credit. At this point his targets were always eating out of his hand, eager to be given compliments from the handsome stranger or devilish pirate. “Somehow I doubt that.”

He reached into his pocket and she tensed, hand raising. 

“A gift,” he said, slowly pulling his hand out, bringing the swan tiara out on display. Emma’s eyes widened and he saw a flash of yearning in her green depths before she put her armor back on. “For you. A peace offering. I will be retiring soon. I was hoping this could...”

“What? Butter me up so that I talk to my father for you?” She scoffed. “Fat chance.”

He laughed, offering her the tiara. “Take it.”

Emma hesitated before taking a timid step forward, then two. She kept her eyes on the pirate, waiting for an attack. Her eyes fell on her tiara and she smiled before reaching to take it. And that was when the pirate moved. She shouted as he grabbed her hand then put a cuff around her wrist. She tried to use her magic on him but nothing worked. 

“Ah, looks like the Queen was right about that cuff,” he said with a grin. She opened her mouth to shout but he covered it with his hand. “Now, we can do this the easy way, or the---OMPH!”

Hook doubled over as her knee connected with his gut. His hand fell from her mouth and she shouted, alerting some of the guards on the perimeter. Hook growled before moving to grab her but she evaded him before lashing out. 

“If you think I’m defenseless without my magic you couldn’t be more wrong!” she shouted, using the tiara she’d just gotten back to hit him upside the head with. 

“Bloody hell, SMEE!” shouted Hook, hand going to his head. Hook’s eyes widened when he saw Smee being rounded up by the guards. He chuckled before wagging his finger at Emma. “You are quite the woman, Princess.”

“And you are quite the idiot for thinking to come here and kidnap me for Regina,” said Emma as they were surrounded by the guards. Hook made a move to dash for the railing, to escape over the balcony, but Emma put out her foot at the last moment, making him trip and fall: his head hitting the stone railing to knock him out. “Take him to the dungeons.”

“Yes, your Majesty,” said the guards, picking him up. 

Emma then looked down at the cuff on her wrist. She did everything her in power to try and pull it off but it wouldn’t budge. It was stuck...

And now, she was powerless...

**TBC**


End file.
